1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microscopic image capture apparatus and a microscopic image capturing method for capturing a microscopic image of a sample, and more specifically to a microscopic image capture apparatus and a microscopic image capturing method for efficiently capturing a wide-angle field and high-precision microscopic digital image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been a method of observing a microscopic image as a digital image. Generally, when a sample is observed, the range observed at a time mostly depends on the magnification of an objective lens. Using a high-powered objective lens, an observation range is small, but a high-precision image can be obtained.
A microscope system for generating a high-resolution and wide-angle field image has been suggested based on the above-mentioned fact and by capturing a high-precision microscopic image depending on the magnification of an objective lens with the overlapping portions taken into account and sequentially combining the captured images (for example, refer to the Japanese patent literature, that is, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 09-281405, page 5 and FIGS. 3 and 4. Hereinafter, the literature is referred to as patent literature 1).
There is also an image display system suggested using a microscope dividing an observation area of a sample image, scanning the stage, capturing divisional images, correcting distortion, and deleting the overlapping portions at the joints, thereby combining the images without inconsistency in relative positions and displaying the resultant image on the display device (for example, refer to the Japanese patent literature, that is, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11-249021, pages 4 through 6 and FIGS. 1 and 2. Hereinafter, the literature is referred to as patent literature 2).
There also is a microscopic image remote control system suggested as a method of combining images, remotely operating a microscope, repeating divisional capture of a sample of a predetermined magnification, combining obtained images in a two-dimensional relative positions without inconsistency, and obtaining image information with the surrounding portion enlarged around the central position of the entire resultant image (for example, refer to the Japanese patent literature, that is, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11-211988, pages 4 through 6 and FIG. 1. Hereinafter, the literature is referred to as patent literature 3).
Furthermore, there is a microscopic image synthesis apparatus, etc. suggested for optimizing the overlapping areas with the correction of distortion and shading by capture, and a stage control error taken into account (for example, refer to the Japanese patent literature, that is, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-274973, pages 6 through 8 and FIG. 8. Hereinafter, the literature is referred to as patent literature 4).
The technology of the above-mentioned patent literature 1 can control the capture position with the overlapping portions taken into account depending on the magnification of an objective lens, but unnecessarily computes the images in the positions where no sample image exists. Thus, since the technology wastes time in capturing unnecessary portions, a long entire operating time is required although the optimum composite image can be obtained under the control of the capture position with the overlapping portion taken into account as described above.
Additionally, although the technologies of the patent literature 2 through 4 have suggested various different methods of optimally combining divisional images as in the above-mentioned method, none of them have suggested any efficient consideration of the process relating to the portions where no sample image exists. That is, the images in the positions where no sample image exists are unnecessarily captured.